The Penguins and the Turtles
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one the turtles are hoping for the day off for the first time in a long time. But that doesn't happen as four penguins come through the gates of their home. Who are these penguins and why are they attacking them? Better yet how did they find their lair! Enjoy :)
It was a normal day in the turtles layer for once in a very long time. The foot wasn't attacking and neither was the Kraang. They could finally take a day off today, after training that is. After they finish training Leo watches his favorite tv, Mikey starts making himself some homemade pizza, Donnie hits his lab to work on his newest invention, and Raph plays with the pinball machine and his turtle Spike. On the outside however the penguins were trying to hide from the robots of Dr. Blowhole, he has gotten a lot smarter than last time. They need a place where Kowalski can disable all the robots at once. They already destroyed the lab of Dr. Blowhole defeating him, but he wanted to get revenge for the months of repair he needs to do now. So, after destroying the lab he sends his robot lobsters on them all. Kowalski managed to get a code that will have them fight each other to the death but can't activate it while they are in the retreat.

"Kowalski! Options!"calls out Skipper

"Hurry please!" Says Private

They look back even though they shouldn't have and the robots was gaining speed on them.

"Uh..Oh! There is an abandoned train system near some sewers. If we take the sewers we will get there in no time!" Says Kowalski

"I like it! Let's move!" says Skipper

They hurry toward the sewer system with Kowalski leading the way since he knew which sewer to take as he memorized the map. He was glad that the maps had pictures on them, so they could understand them. If maps were only words, then they won't be able to do anything about it. They rush down, already knowing that the lobsters were stupid and wouldn't follow them down the sewers. When the turtles heard voices coming their way they jump up and whip out their weapons ready to take on their attackers. The penguins stop dead in their tracks and look up at the turtles, and Skipper smacks the back of Kowalski's head.

"You said this place was abandoned!" says Skipper

"I thought it was!" says Kowalski

"Penguins?! A bunch of stupid birds is attacking us?!" asks Raph

"Woah Woah! First of all, we are butt kicking penguins reptile! Second of all, we are not here to attack you!" Says Skipper

"Then why are you here?"asks Leo

Just then the swarm of robot lobsters burst into the door.

"We have to answer all questions later. Look I am Skipper, this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Those over there are evil robot lobsters that need taken down. Kowalski can shut them down but we need to keep them away from him a. ."says Skipper

"That we can handle! You do what you need to do." Says Leo

"Got it! " says Skipper

So the two odd ball but amazing teams teamed up and worked to take care of the robo-lobsters. As Donnie lead Kowalski to his computer and boy did Kowalski drool at the sight of all the tech in Donnie's lab.

"Sweet baby Jesus, come to papa!" says Kowalski

"Hee. Thanks. I'm Donnie by the way. And this is my lab. I'm a bit of a science nerd." Admits Donnie

"Donnie! We will get along just fine!" says Kowalski

Donnie grinned at that and the two got to work on entering in the code. It wasn't long with both of them working together. Soon the robo-lobsters were attacking each other and taking each other out.

"I love when that happens! Ooh! I'll get the pizza with anchovies on it!" says Mikey all excited

He leaves to do that as Rico claps excited about the fish being on the pizza.

"So we know you're names, I guess it's fair to tell you ours. I'm the leader Leo, that's my younger brothers Raph, Donnie went with you're friend Kowalski, and our youngest brother Mikey is making the pizza." says Leo

"So you're the oldest?" asks Private

"Yup" replies Leo

"Woah" says Rico

He hasn't really said that much, which is just fine as he didn't normally anyways. Everyone worked together once more to clean up the mess in the turtles lair, and Master Splinter came out and everyone froze wondering what he was going to say. The turtles tried to explain what was going on but they weren't sure themselves so it came out a big mess.

"Yamea!" says Master Splinter

That has everyone shut up for a bit, Splinter comes over to the penguins and waits for a bit. Then what happened came pouring out of all four of them and how they thought that this place was abandoned and how they didn't know anyone was in here, they were just trying to get away from the lobsters. Master Splinter rubbed his beard in thought and grinned, he understood that. Soon both turtle and penguin, and rat all sat down and talked to each other and their stories were told. From beginning to end, the turtles loved hearing how they came to be a family even if they heard it once a year for fifteen years. They never get tired of hearing it, the penguins liked it themselves. This was the beginning of an awesome friendship.

The End


End file.
